Crossing the Line
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - He knew he should have stopped it the first time. Stopped himself. Walked away. Done something other than keep his mouth shut. He tried to tell himself it was wrong, that he should feel guilty. Guilty for betraying his best friend. - OC x Genma


**Author's Note:** This is the second oneshot in a series that began with The Ghost of You. They are not written in any particular order. I am just writing them as I think of them although I already have another I am working on. Also, they are all related to each other in the same way: My original character's, Moiya Hatake and her two children (the twins) Mari and Sakumo, set after Kakashi's death, mostly about how she deals with the loss of her husband with flashbacks and different situations. I changed the rating from T to M just to be safe since my daughter wanted to read this one and I had to struggle with how much to include. Enjoy and please review. It really means the world to me to hear your thoughts.

**Major Edit: **I removed this from The Ghost of You and posted it separate because I felt the individual oneshots in this series weren't getting the credit they deserved. Nothing of the story has been changed, just the located. :)

**

* * *

**

Crossing the Line 

He knew he should have stopped it the first time. Stopped himself. Walked away. Done something other than keep his mouth shut. He tried to tell himself it was wrong, that he should feel guilty. Guilty for betraying his best friend. Guilty for not saying no when she silently asked with those amazing green eyes of hers.

Damn, she has the sexiest green eyes.

Genma sighed and tilted his head back, the sake burning his throat as he set the shot glass back on the bar. It was still early. The sun had just set and the group wouldn't arrive for another hour. And she would be here. Kurenai had looked right at him when she announced to the group she would bring her to their next Friday night get together.

He knew right then she knew. Damn women and their intuition he thought filling his shot glass.

They didn't keep it secret because it was wrong. But some how he thought it had to be wrong. Widow, single mom, sneaking around with her dead husbands best friend. What could be wrong with that? Genma snorted at his stupidity then tossed the shot back into his throat making it burn even more.

He only had himself to blame for this. Not just for letting it happen in the first place, but for being the one to start it. She had said no, but he pestered her until she gave in. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was probably more like stalking her into surrendering.

He could argue he had done it for her own good. Convincing her to go out that night. He slowly filled his shot glass again as he considered the argument he could make.

They had been friends even before she had married his best friend. Stayed friends all these years. And like all of her other friends, he was worried about her. In the four years since his death she hadn't been out with any of their friends. She hadn't gone on any missions. She spent day and night with her son and daughter being the mother and father for them. Even single parents need adult interaction.

So when he went to her house to talk her into coming out with the gang he went with good intentions. She said no. He nudged her gently. She smiled. He teased. She continued to come up with excuses. He showed up when she least expected it. Nudged her some more. Teased a little more. After a week of their little game of cat and mouse she finally said yes.

But if he'd known she would wear that dress and drink as much as she did...

Genma chuckled to himself and swallowed another mouthful of warm sake. Who was he kidding, knowing wouldn't have changed anything that night. He still would have flirted the way he did. But what had started out as a harmless game between friends had escalated as the evening grew later and the number of shots increased.

"_Relax. You have every right to enjoy one night away from the kids." Genma whispered in her ear. The bar was packed full of shinobi as usual but it had been four years since she had joined the group in a Friday night get together. He had been there that night. Somehow it didn't feel the same and she turned back to the door ready to run home where she belonged._

_Genma gently grabbed her hand, stopping her before she got two steps, pulling her back and through the crowd towards the large booth where most of their friends were already gathered. She was already feeling nervous, tugging on the hem of her dress. Suddenly regretting not wearing something more comfortable, like pants and a turtleneck. "How did I let you talk me into dressing up?" she jerked Genma down towards her, practically growling her annoyance at him._

"_Moiya-chan!" Gai jumped up and hugged her before she could say anything further. The next thing she knew she was being pulled down onto the bench by Asuma and Gai was dragging over two chairs for Genma and himself. The group was cramped together in the booth talking animatedly to each other. It had always been like that she remembered. But she missed her usual seat on her husbands lap. _

_At first she just listened in on the conversations, taking a sip of her sake every now and then. Everyone was treating her as if she hadn't been missing for four years from their traditional Friday nights. But she didn't miss the occasional sympathetic smile whenever she caught someone looking at her. _

_She didn't mind. After all, she had received similar smiles like that for four years. The ones that silently say "Im sorry for your loss." But she really was enjoying herself, just being here surrounded by her friends. Their friends. Genma noticed the smile fade from her lips as she stared blankly at her shot glass. _

"_What's wrong? Cant hold your sake anymore?" he smirked and poured himself another shot, letting his leg brushed up against hers. Moiya flinched at the obvious attempt by her friend to flirt with her. It was a behavior most women, including herself, expected from the jonin. Something ingrained in his DNA they had decided a long time ago._

_Moiya smiled, relaxing back into the comfortable atmosphere of the table, she knew he was just trying to cheer her up. But his flirting always brought out her spiteful competitive side and she brushed her leg back against his. But unlike his subtle attempt she let her leg linger a little longer. Raising her knee slightly rubbing the top of her foot against his leg. Genma stared at her for a moment then smiled "Somebody's in a playful mood tonight."_

_Satisfied his diversion had worked as planned, he returned to his conversation with Gai and Raidou. But when he reached for his shot glass Moiya snatched it out of his hand. Then setting the empty shot glass back in front of him she grabbed her own, gave Genma a wink, then tipped her head back a second time._

_For the rest of the evening, if he took a shot she took one as well. The playful twinkle in her eyes becoming slightly glazed over with the effects of the alcohol. But she wasn't about to let him beat her. In either game he had unconsciously started that night._

_Moiya's eyes traveled over the crowd. Kurenai and Asuma had cuddled up a little closer, whispering to each other from time to time. Kotetsu was laughing at Gai who was challenging Raidou to something no one else had heard but made Raidou give an audible "Fuck you." to. Kotetsu laughed even harder and every head turned staring for a brief moment then the whole table burst out laughing._

_Everyone except Genma and Moiya. In fact they hadn't really noticed much else at their table for some time. Not since their drinking game had begun. But neither had anyone else for that matter. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own little alcoholic induced worlds. Except for the minor outburst by Raidou, no one was really paying much attention. _

_If they had, they might have noticed Moiya's slightly flushed face. Or the way Genma would smile at her from time to time with something more than friendly intentions in his brown eyes. Calmly looking away when someone glanced in their direction. _

_They may have even noticed how he let those brown eyes trace every curve visible above the table when she was pretending to listen to someone else's conversation. But he knew she wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone else at the table. She was concentrating on the silent game under the table._

_Everyone else would assume the rosy color in her face was a sign of how much she had been drinking trying to keep up with Genma. But he knew it had more to do with her reaction to his hand, which had started a sensual journey from her knee up the inside of her thigh._

_Moiya carefully moved her leg even closer, draping it over his knee as she rubbed her toes against his other leg. Genma smiled to himself and continued to stare at Raidou and Gai talking across the table to Asuma who was just as dazed as he was. He guessed by the look in the jonin's eyes Kurenai had been doing her best to convince him to leave for some time. Kotetsu was passed out in the corner of the booth drooling on the table._

_It took a moment for him to realize Moiya was staring at him as her soft hand drifted over his. He looked around the table before turning to face her. She didn't have to say anything. He could see it in her face. Hell, he could feel it under the damn table where her hand had moved up his thigh. The way her eyes drifted down to his lips. How she unconsciously licked her own as he let his fingertips brush up against her._

_He knew in that moment they were crossing an invisible line._

"Can I get you another bottle?" Genma looked up from the stain on the bar that seemed to hold his attention for far too long to the bartenders face then over to the door before nodding. The empty bottle disappeared, replaced by a new one and a clean shot glass.

If he had been a smart man he would have stopped them both before things had gone any further. After all, nothing had happened that they couldn't have walked away from he told himself. But no one had ever claimed he was a smart man he recalled pouring a fresh shot of sake. Flirtatious. Perverted. Sex driven. But not smart.

It was probably because he often thought with the wrong head he mused pouring another shot, not even noticing he had slammed the first back without even tasting it. Of coarse it was obvious that he wasn't thinking that night. But it wasn't the alcohol, he was sure of it now. The moment she looked at him the way she did he knew it was no longer a game.

She wanted something more from him. Needed something more from him.

Genma glanced over at the doors then tipped his head back letting the sake slide over his tongue filling his mouth. He held it, savoring the flavor before swallowing. So far he had worked out that he wasn't guilty, this wasn't wrong, it was definitely his fault, he probably should have stopped it, but didn't. So what was the problem?

The problem wasn't that he followed her out of the bar that night he thought pouring another shot and slamming it back quickly.

Grabbing the bottle and his shot glass, Genma headed over to the booth and joined the group getting comfortable in their favorite seats in their favorite booth. Looking around the table he smiled and shook his head setting the bottle and glass down before grabbing a chair from the table behind him, flipping it around backwards and plopping down.

The problem wasn't that he let her lead him back to his place. Or that they had barely made it through the door when the last piece of clothing fell to the floor. He couldn't even argue that it was a problem he had mind blowing sex with his best friends wife. He'd been dead for four years and she had been alone for four years.

No guilt, not wrong, still his fault he thought.

Gai was already carrying on about Raidou ignoring his challenges. Asuma motioned for the waitress and ordered their first round. Genma didn't even bother to ask where Kurenai was as he poured another shot for himself. She was, after all, on a personal mission. He ignored the sudden silence around the usually noisy table. He even ignored the stares as he emptied the shot glass.

"Somebody having a bad day?" Asuma asked raising an eyebrow as Genma filled the shot glass, letting the last drop of sake top it off before setting the bottle down. He stared at the small glass for a long time ignoring Asuma's question. He knew what the problem was.

Wrapping his fingers around the last shot he held it up as if silently toasting himself. But before the glass could reach his lips he felt a warm body press against his back and shoulder. A pair of soft delicate fingers slide up the back of his hand, gently wrapping around his own. He tipped his head back against the warmth, looking up into a pair of bright green eyes as he felt the glass being pried from his grasp.

The same green eyes that haunted his very existence for the last six months. The reason he hadn't been with any other women since that night stood smiling mischievously down at him. He smiled as she tipped her head back letting the sake slip down her throat. His eyes traveling down the curves of her body, the silky smooth skin he had grown addicted to and loved to taste.

The problem was he was in love.


End file.
